Yin und Yang - wie Tag und Nacht
by Sevchen
Summary: Keira und Elena sind Zwillingsschwestern doch sie könnten unterschiedlicher kaum sein. Während Keira sich als Todesserin dem dunklen Lord angeschlossen hat, arbeitet Elena im Orden des Phönix. Werden sie je wieder zu einander finden? Die beiden müssen verschiedene Herausforderungen bestehen und stehen sich schließen bei der großen Schlacht von Hogwarts gegenüber...
1. Im Kreis der Todesser

**Im Kreis der Todesser **

Keira, Elena und einige andere Nebenfiguren entspringen meiner eigenen Phantasie und werden bitte nicht übernommen :)  
Alles andere habe ich mir nur von Rowling geliehen ;)  
Die Idee zu dieser FF kam mir spontan und ich hoffe dass ich sie einigermaßen regelmäßig hochladen werde.  
Danke an alle die Interesse zeigen!  
lg Sevchen

Sie apparierte in einer dunklen Gasse bevor sie mit raschen Schritten weiterlief. Es regnete ziemlich heftig, doch dass schien sie nicht zu stören. Ihre schwarzen Haare hingen ihr über dem schwarzen Todesserumhang, den sie zu jeder Versammlung tragen musste. Sie hätte die Kapuze aufsetzen können aber sie scherte sich nicht darum nass zu werden. Es gab so viel wichtigeres.

In einer Ecke saßen ein paar Jugendliche, vermutlich mit Flaschen voller Alkohol in der Hand. Sie grölten ihr irgendetwas hinterher, doch sie achtete nicht weiter darauf. Sie hatte keinen Grund sich vor einem Haufen wertloser Muggel zu fürchten. Gerne hätte sie sie erledigt jedoch hatte sie in diesem Moment keine Zeit zu verlieren. Der dunkle Lord war dafür bekannt recht schnell ungeduldig zu werden. Und darauf wollte sie es auf keinen Fall ankommen lassen!

„Keira."

Sie hörte wie eine ihr nur allzu bekannte Stimme ihren Namen rief, doch sie wandte sich nicht einmal um. Sie wollte die Versammlung so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Nott wusste dass man sie in einer solchen Stimmung nicht bedrängte. Wenn er schlau war würde er sich ihr nicht nähern und ihr für heute aus dem Weg gehen. Tatsächlich besann er sich darauf immer etwas Abstand zwischen sich selbst und Keira zu halten. Schon bald erreichten sie den heruntergekommenen Platz, den der dunkle Lord als Treffpunkt gewählt hatte.

„Es ist bedauerlich dass man nicht direkt hierhin apparieren kann", dachte Keira genervt. Sie verstand selbst nicht was diese Barrikaden sollten. Vielleicht wollte der dunkle Lord sie auch einfach nur ärgern. Es waren schon einige Todesser gekommen doch sie war nicht die letzte. Sie bemerkte dass der Kreis relativ klein war, was bedeutete dass die unwichtigeren Todesser gar nicht erst gerufen worden waren. Rasch stellte sie sich an den Platz der für sie vorgesehen war, zwischen Lucius Malfoy und Vivenne Stone. Letztere war eine ihre engeren Freundinnen und sie zwinkerte kurz als sie Keira erkannte.

Für mehr blieb keine Zeit denn inzwischen waren alle eingetroffen und der dunkle Lord begann zu sprechen. „Wilkommen Todesser", begann er mit seiner üblich kühlen Stimme. „Wie ihr wahrscheinlich schon bemerkt habt ist der letzte Angriff schief gelaufen", zischte er und zog so hastig seinen Zauberstab, dass einige der Todesser erschrocken zusammenzuckten. Doch Keira zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. „Irgendjemand aus unseren eigenen Reihen muss dies an den Orden verraten haben", fuhr er fort und prüfend wanderten seine Augen über seine Todesser.

Keira hielt seinem Blick ruhig stand. Sie fürchtete sich nicht. Sie wusste dass der dunkle Lord sie höchst selten bestrafte. Dies lag sicherlich nicht daran dass sie ihm so wichtig war. Nein, sie hatte nur die Begabung sich möglichst im Hintergrund zu halten. Bis jetzt war sie relativ gut damit weggekommen. Nunja bis auf ein oder zwei mal. Als ihre Gedanken abschweiften versuchte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit schleunigst wieder auf den dunklen Lord zu wenden.

Doch dieser schien bereits das Thema fallen gelassen zu haben. Keira kannte ihn inzwischen. Er würde es nicht vergessen denn er vergass so etwas niemals. „Mir ist es gelungen eine Hexe aus dem Ministerium festzunehmen", fuhr er fort und nun wirkte seine Miene belustigt. Der unangenehme Teil schien vorerst vorüber zu sein. Er gab einem Todesser der etwas abseits stand ein Zeichen und sofort brachte er eine sehr geschockt wirkende Frau zu ihm. „Die sieht scheußlich aus", dachte Keira verächtlich und betrachtete herablassend ihr Gesicht welches unheimlich dreckig war. „Bestimmt nur ein Schlammblut"

„Das ist Samantha Horrison aus der Abteilung für magische Zusammenarbeit. Sie ist die Nachfolgerin von diesem Schwachkopf Bartemius Crouch. Ich habe bereits alle Informationen die ich für wichtig halte. Also können wir heute unseren Spaß mir ihr haben", schloss er höhnisch.

Sofort veränderte sich die Stimmung auf dem Platz und einige Todesser tuschelten aufgeregt miteinander bis der dunkle Lord sie zur Ruhe rief. „Momentan haben wir echt zu viele neue", murrte Keira in Gedanken. Doch sie freute sich ebenfalls auf das Schauspiel. „Keira möchtest du?", fragte er zu ihrer Überraschung. Sofort trat sie vor und zog ihren Zauberstab. Zufrieden hörte sie wie ihr opfer wimmerte. Sie würde sie leiden lassen. Freudige Erregung packte sie als sie den Zauberstab auf ihr Opfer richtete, welches sich hilflos am Boden zusammen kauerte. „Crucio", sagte sie kalt und sah kalt grinsend zu wie sich die Frau unter ihren Qualen wand.

Keira wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Sie hatte sich komplett dem Rausch hingegeben der erfolgte wenn sie jemanden folterte. Von der Frau war nicht mehr viel übrig. Sie war längst gebrochen, nur noch eine leere Hülle. Irgendwann hatte der dunkle Lord genug und Keira beendete die Vorstellung. „Avada Kedavra", sagte sie gelassen und sofort verstummte das Wimmern. Keira wandte sich von den Toden Augen ab. Der dunkle Lord erklärte die Versammlung für beendet und sie konnten endlich nach Hause gehen.

Ohne auf die anderen zu achten machte sich Keira auf den Rückweg. Sie zischte verärgert als sie erneut Notts Stimme versuchte aufzuhalten. „Keira, warte doch mal!" Schwungvoll drehte sie sich um und hob ihren Zauberstab. „Was willst du?", fauchte sie und es war deutlich dass sie Nott am liebsten ordentlich verhext hätte. „Ich...wollte dich mal zum essen einladen", murmelte der angesprochene nun etwas unsicher. „Meiner Frau wäre es eine Ehre dich kennenzulernen."

Keira zog die Augenbrauen hoch bevor sich ihr Gesicht vor Wut verzog. Sie schnaubte und spuckte dem verwunderten Todesser direkt vor die Füße. „Da siehst du was ich davon halte, Nott. Such die endlich jemand anderen den du nerven kannst." Ohne sich umzusehen ging sie weiter und ihr kleiner Absatz klapperte heftig auf dem Asphalt. Sie hatte genug von dieser geheuchelten Freundlichkeit! Sie war froh als sie endlich nach Hause disapparieren konnte, weg von den anderen.

Hastig lief sie über den Kiesweg der zu dem großen Anwesen ihres Vaters führte. Es war bereits ziemlich spät geworden. Der Regen hatte sich verflüchtigt, doch noch immer hingen dichte Wolken am Himmel. „Ich bin zuhause", rief Keira kühl als sie den großen Saloon betrat. Sie bekam keine Antwort doch sie hatte auch keine erwartet. Ihr Vater war normalerweise mit seinen eigenen Angelegenheiten beschäftigt. Sie zog sich die Schuhe aus und schlüpfte dann nach oben in ihre eigene Etage, erleichtert endlich alleine zu sein.

Ihren Todesserumhang hängte sie über einen Stuhl und betrachtete sich prüfend im Spiegel. Sie trug meist schwarze Klamotten. Auch heute hatte sie eine schwarze Hose und dazu ein schwarzes T-shirt an. Keira hatte fühlte sich vom dunklen angezogen. So war es schon immer gewesen.

Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich als ihr Blick auf den Brief fiel der immer noch auf dem Tisch lag. Sie hatte ihn vorhin dort liegen lassen, da sie in Eile gewesen war. Kein Absender stand drauf doch Keira wusste auch so von wem er stammte. Elena konnte es einfach nicht lassen! Wann würde sie endlich akzeptieren dass sie unterschiedlich waren wie Tag und Nacht? Sie sollte sie endlich in Ruhe lassen. Wütend riss sie den Umschlag auf und faltete das Papier auseinander. Natürlich kam er von ihrer Zwillingsschwester.

Hallo Keira,  
Ich hoffe bei dir ist soweit alles in Ordnung.  
Vor zwei Tagen habe ich dich bei dem Angriff auf eine Brücke beobachtet den wir verhindern haben, doch ich glaube nicht dass du mich gesehen hast.  
Jedoch habe ich dir nicht geschrieben weil ich dir Vorwürfe machen möchte. Du hast einen Dickkopf das war schon immer so. Und du hältst an deinen Entscheidungen fest. Trotzdem hoffe ich immer noch dass du eines Tages erkennst dass es die falsche war. Man kann immer umkehren Keira! Vergiss das nicht. Auch wenn es gefährlich ist kenne ich ehemalige Todesser die es geschafft haben. Sollte dieser Tag gekommen sein werde ich dich mit offenen Armen empfangen.  
Du fehlst mir Keira, trotz allem.  
Elena

Wutschnaubend zerriss Keira den Brief in mehrere Fetzen. Sie konnte es nicht leiden wenn jemand versuchte ihr ins Gewissen zu reden. Es war ihr gleichgültig dass Elena angeblich ihre Zwillingsschwester war. Sie glichen sich in keinster Weise. Und das war auch gut so.


	2. Ordensangelegenheiten

„Elena jetzt komm schon!" Eine ungeduldige Stimme drang an Elenas Ohr. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie hier am Fenster gestanden hatte und sehnsüchtig die Rückkehr ihrer Eule erwartet hatte. Hatte sie im Grunde nicht gewusst, dass Keira nicht auf ihr Schreiben reagieren würde? Doch ein Teil von ihr hatte es sich gewünscht, hatte gehofft dass zwischen ihnen alles wieder gut werden würde. Der Gedanke, dass sie wohlmöglich eines Tages den Zauberstab gegen ihre Zwillingsschwester richten musste ließ sie erschaudern. Elena wusste sie würde es nie fertig bringen Keira zu töten. Auch wenn es umgekehrt vielleicht nicht so war.

„ELENA!" Grummelnd stand die braunhaarige auf, griff nach einem Haargummi und versuchte ihre Haarpracht zu zähmen. Sie blickte sich prüfend in ihrem Zimmer um. Es war nicht sonderlich groß und man konnte es sicher nicht als schön bezeichnen aber es war besser als nichts. Momentan hatte Elena keine Wahl als im Hauptquartier des Phönixorden zu bleiben. Ihre Eltern hatten sie aufgrund ihrer Ansichten verstoßen und da sie gerade erst mit der Ausbildung zur Aurorin begonnen hatte, reichte ihr Einkommen nicht um sich etwas eigenes leisten zu können.

Sie hatte es nicht gerade eilig die Treppe herunterzugehen. Elena wusste dass die Stimme zu Alastor Moody gehört hatte und die beiden waren nicht dafür bekannt Freunde zu sein. Nicht das Elena es nicht versucht hatte. Im Gegenteil! Sie versuchte stets zu allen freundlich zu sein, doch der Ex Auror war so misstrauisch ihr gegenüber, dass dies einfach unmöglich war. Sie hatte sich nicht das geringste zu Schulden kommen lassen. Doch alleine die Tatsache dass ihre Schwester eine Todesserin war genügte Moody ihr zu misstrauen.

Mit bitterem Gesichtsausdruck betrat Elena die Küche des Grimmauldplace. Zur Überraschung war nicht nur Moody sondern auch Dumbledore im Raum. Sofort hellte sich Elenas Miene auf. Sie hatte großen Respekt vor dem Schulleiter aber vor allem bewunderte sie seinen herzlichen Charakter. Trotzdem war sie überrascht Dumbledore hier zu sehen. In letzter Zeit ließ er sich nur noch äußerst selten im Orden blicken.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Professor Dumbledore?", fragte ich respektvoll und blieb an der Tür stehen. Ich war mir unsicher ob ich mich setzen sollte oder ob dass irgendwie unhöflich war. Ein leises Seufzen entfuhr mir. Keira machte sich bestimmt nie um so etwas Gedanken. Sie strahlte ein Selbstbewusstsein aus, um welches Elena sie schon früh beneidet hatte. „Ah, Elena. Nenn mich bitte Albus", erwiderte der Schulleiter lächelnd und winkte sie auf einen Stuhl der nah an dem seinen stand.

Moody knurrte vor sich hin, irgendetwas schien ihm nicht zu passen doch der Schulleiter achtete nicht weiter darauf sondern wandte sich direkt an Elena. „Ich muss dich fragen ob du etwas neues von deiner Schwester weißt. Du hast sie doch in Voldemorts Reihen erkannt oder?" Elena zuckte leicht zusammen als Dumbledore den Namen aussprach. Sie nickte zögernd. Es war ihr immer schwer gefallen zu akzeptieren, dass Keira den falschen Weg eingeschlagen hatte. Und sie erinnerte sich gerne an die Zeiten wo sie noch ein Herz und eine Seele waren.

Zu spät hatte sie die Veränderungen an ihrer Zwillingsschwester bemerkt und noch heute schämte sie sich dafür, dass sie sie nicht hatte aufhalten können. „Sie antwortet nicht auf meine Briefe", sagte Elena mit leiser Stimme. Sie blickte dem Schulleiter nicht in die Augen da sie das Gefühl hatte sein Mitleid nicht ertragen zu können. „Ich komme nicht mehr an sie heran."

Dumbledores Blick war verständnisvoll, der von Moody hingegen war misstrauisch und verachtend. Er wusste dass Elena ihre Schwester sehr vermisste und er konnte nicht verstehen, dass sie es nicht fertig brachte sie für ihre Taten zu hassen. Elena warf ihm einen kühlen Blick zu doch sie war nicht sonderlich gut darin. Irgendwann würde sie ihm schon beweisen wer sie war!

Zum Glück ließ der Schulleiter das Thema fallen und bedankte sich bei Elena für ihre Zeit. Elena wusste dass sie jetzt entlassen war, so wie es aussah wollte der Schulleiter noch kurz mit Moody alleine sprechen. Elena nahm ihm das das nicht übel. Immerhin war sie erst 21 Jahre alt und hatte noch nicht viel Erfahrung.

Und doch geriet sie unfreiwillig in ein heftiges Gespräch welches sich die beiden älteren lieferten. Obwohl sie sonst eigentlich nicht dafür bekannt war an Türen zu lauschen konnte sie nicht anders als stehen zu bleiben. Eigentlich war es nur Moody der laut wurde, während Dumbledore mit ernster aber ruhiger stimme antwortete.

„Albus, du kannst nicht erwarten dass wir alles alleine machen. Du bist unser Anführer! Doch in den letzten Wochen lässt du dich kaum noch blicken. Wir können das so nicht länger hinnehmen." Ärgerlich stellte Elena fest dass er nicht nur für sich selbst sondern für den ganzen Orden sprach.

Dumbledore antwortete etwas doch er sprach so leise dass Elena unmöglich etwas verstehen konnte und das obwohl sie aufmerksam die Ohren spitzte. Dafür schien Moody nur umso wütender zu werden. „Der Junge kann genauso gut hier lernen was er lernen muss", fauchte er ungehalten. „Bring ihn nach seinem Unterricht her, dann können wir dir bei seiner Unterweisung helfen."

Doch der Schulleiter nahm dieses Angebot nicht an sondern verharrte bei seinem eigenen Standpunkt. „Worin ich Harry unterweise spielt hier keine Rolle. Tatsache ist nur dass der Junge alles mögliche wissen braucht, wenn er in diesem Kampf eine Chance haben wirst. Und das weißt du Moody! Der Orden hat keinen Bestand mehr ohne Potter, vergiss das nicht." Moody schnaubte jedoch wagte er es nicht erneut zu widersprechen. Elena schien es als verstand der ExAuror durchaus was Dumbledore meinte, jedoch schien es ihm nicht sonderlich zu gefallen. Elena vermutete dass er ein Problem damit hatte etwas nicht zu wissen.

Elena erfuhr nie was aus dieser Diskussion geworden wäre, denn genau in diesem Moment ertönte vor der Haustür ein lauter Knall der Moody aufspringen und Elena zusammenzucken ließ. Rasch zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und erhob ihn gegen die Tür. Hatten die Todesser ihr Versteck etwa gefunden? War schon jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen wo sie gegen ihre Schwester kämpfen musste?

Die Tür flog mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand und herein stürmte niemand anderes als Kingsley Shacklebolt der ziemlich wütend und entzürnt aussah. Ohne Elena zu beachten stürzte er direkt in den Saloon und schien froh zu sein Dumbledore dort anzutreffen. Kingsley kam zum stehen und versuchte hastig wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Albus. Amelia Bones ist entführt worden", brachte er schließlich heraus. „Zwei Ministeriumangestellte sahen wie die Todesser sie gewaltsam verschleppt haben." Elenas Augen weiteten sich. Hoffentlich war sie noch am Leben. „Wir müssen sie retten", knurrte Moody sofort. Elena stimmte ihm in diesem Fall zu und sogar Albus schien bei dem Einsatz helfen zu wollen. Elena zögerte eine Sekunde doch dann überwand sie ihre Sorge und folgte den drei Älteren. Hier ging es um ein Menschenleben. Da sollte sie ihre Befürchtungen lieber vergessen.


	3. Erkundungen in Hogsmeade

3 Kapitel

Rasch schritt Keira durch die Straßen von Hogsmeade. Es war nicht übermäßig voll da es bereits abends war und es den Schülern nicht gestattet war, in der Woche das Dorf zu besuchen. Keira war zufrieden über diesen Umstand. Für das was sie vor hatte war es wichtig, dass sie nicht allzu viele Zuschauer hatte. Ihre Gesicht war verdeckt von einem langen Kapuzenmantel, welcher allerdings nicht ihr üblicher Todesserumhang war.

Keira hielt es für unklug sich so direkt bemerkbar zu machen, auch wenn sie es sonst für peinlich hielt ihre wahren Ansichten zu verdecken. Sie stand zu ihren Ansichten! Sie hielt den Blick trotzdem gesenkt wenn jemand an ihr vorbeilief. Der Befehl ihres Meisters war eindeutig gewesen. Niemand sollte einen Verdacht haben.

Schon bald hatte sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Vor ihr stand der bereits schon von außen hässliche Eberkopf. Das Gebäude hätte dringend eine neue Fassade benötigt, was man auch leicht mit dem Zauberstab erledigen konnte, doch anscheinend interessierte sich der Besitzer dieses Drecksladens kein bisschen dafür.

Keira rümpfte die Nase. Natürlich würde sie einen solchen Laden niemals freiwillig betreten. Aber wenn sie eine Chance haben wollte an die nötigen Informationen zu kommen hatte sie keine Wahl. Mit einer Fingerspitze stieß sie die staubige Eingangstür auf, ein leicht fauliger Geruch kam ihr entgegen.

Angewidert blickte sie zu den doch recht vielen Gästen, die auf den abgenutzten Stühlen saßen. Hatten die alle keinen Geschmack? Keira kannte viel bessere Orte wo man krumme Geschäfte machen konnte. Doch momentan konnte sie ihre Situation wohl nicht ändern. Widerwillig schritt sie auf die Theke zu und blickte den grimmig drein schauenden Wirt scharf an.

„Einen Feuerwiskey." Sie versuchte die Blicke des Wirtes nicht zu beachten, doch automatisch zuckte ihre Hand zu ihrem Zauberstab und kurze Zeit später hatte sie genug von seiner Unverschämtheit. Blitzschnell packte Keira über die Theke und packte den verdutzt wirkenden Wirt am Umhang, direkt an seinem Hals.

„Hör auf zu glotzen, bei mir gibt es nichts zu sehen. Klar?", zischte sie boshaft und hielt ihm wie zur Bestätigung den Zauberstab vors Gesicht. Bei der nächsten Kleinigkeit hätte sie keine Probleme ihm einen Cruciatus Fluch auf den Hals zu halsen. Allein die Wut ihres Meisters hielt zurück und schließlich gelang es ihr sogar den Wirt loszulassen, der sich keuchend auf auf die Theke stützte.

Sie zog ihre Kapuze tiefer während sie ihren verstaubten Krug griff und sich grimmig auf einen Stuhl setzte. Nun hieß es warten und hoffen dass eine geeignete Person gefunden werden konnte. Tatsächlich beobachtete Keira jemanden der so aussah, als könnte er mehr über die Hogwarts wissen als es den Anschein hatte. Woher sie das wusste, wusste sie selbst nicht genau. Doch normalerweise war auf ihr Gefühl verlass und so verließ sie ihren Platz und trat mit selbstsicherem Blick auf den Fremden zu, der sofort seinen Zauberstab zog und sie musterte.

„Den kannst du wieder wegstecken. Deswegen bin ich nicht hier", stellte Keira kühl und mit bedrohlicher Stimme klar. Sie wusste welche Wirkung sie auf andere haben musste und sie nutzte ihre Ausstrahlung wann immer sie konnte. Keira genoss es wenn andere sie fürchteten. Die Angst in ihren Augen gab ihr ein Gefühl von Macht und das verband sie mit ihrem Meister.

Ohne die Reaktionen des Fremden weiter zu beachten setzte sie sich neben ihn und zischte mit leiser Stimme, „Ich habe ein paar Fragen an dich. Es wäre zu deinem Vorteil wenn du sie beantworten würdest. Ansonsten garantiere ich für nichts." Sie sprach ruhig und doch waren ihre Worte zweifellos ernstgemeint. Noch immer zauberte Keira die Erinnerung an die Schreie von Amelia Jones ein kühles Lächeln ins Gesicht. Sie genoss den Schmerz, solange es nicht ihr eigener war.

Keira spürte dass er sich ihr gegenüber sich ihr beugen würde. Er seufzte leise und flüsterte dann, „Okay was wollen sie von mir? Und wer sind sie überhaupt?" Keira bemerke wie der Fremde mit aller Macht versuchte seine Angst zu verbergen. Vermutlich war es ihm peinlich sich vor einer Frau zu fürchten. Doch seine Bemühungen waren ohnehin vergebens. „Wer ich bin ist unwichtig für dieses Gespräch", zischte sie bedrohlich. „Aufgrund von Nachforschungen ist mir bekannt, dass sie sich öfter hier herumtreiben. Also können sie mir bestimmt einige Insiderinformationen über Hogwarts geben", schloss sie und spielte betont abwesend mit ihrem Zauberstab herum.

Der Fremde wurde kalkweiß. „Volltreffer", dachte Keira zufrieden. Ihr Gefühl täuschte sie selten und die leicht gebeugte Haltung zum Nachbartisch hatte den Fremden verraten. Er schluckte bevor er antwortete. „Ich weiß nicht viel darüber was im Schloss vorgeht. Natürlich liegt Angst in der Luft nach dem ER zurückgekehrt ist." Nun war seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Keira schnaubte beinahe lautlos. Natürlich fürchteten sie sich. Und sie hatten auch allen Grund dazu. Dumbledore hatte keine Chance das Schloss dauerhaft zu halten und vermutlich war sogar er selbst sich dessen bewusst.

„Welche Vorsichtsmaßnahmen unternimmt der Schulleiter?", fragte Keira leise und mit ehrlichem Interesse. Sie wusste sie hatte den Fremden längst so unter Kontrolle, dass er ihr ohne zu zögern alles erzählen würde was er wusste. Sie musste wissen was der alte Narr so trieb um den dunklen Lord von den Mauern fernzuhalten. „Seltsamerweise scheint Dumbledore sich ausgesprochen oft gar nicht auf dem Schulgelände zu befinden", erzählte der Fremde. „Mehrfach wurde er bereits in Hogsmeade gesehen mit der Absicht etwas trinken zu gehen. Doch er tauchte erststunden später wieder auf. Ich selbst konnte beobachten wie er einmal mit dem Wirt dieses Ladens hier sprach."

Keira zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch. Was hatte das nur zu bedeuten? Auf jeden Fall nichts gutes, soviel war sicher. „Und dann hat Dumbledore noch mit den Angriffen zu kämpfen die auf ihn zielen sollten aber ihr Ziel bis jetzt immer verfehlten", fuhr er eifrig fort. Keira wusste was in ihm vorging. Er hoffte auf eine großzügige Belohnung wenn er freiwillig mit den Informationen herausrückte.

Sie nahm einen großen Schluck von ihrem Feuerwiskey bevor sie schließlich aufstand und ohne sich umzusehen den Eberkopf verließ. Sie hatte genug gehört und sie wusste, heute würde sie vermutlich nichts interessantes mehr zu hören bekommen. Draco Malfoy stellte sich erbärmlich ungeschickt an um seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Zu ungeschickt! Der dunkle Lord würde Handeln müssen um seinen Plan nicht zu gefährden. Außerdem war es beinahe zu einfach das Schloss genau jetzt einzunehmen wenn Dumbledore selten dort war. Trotzdem war es seltsam.

Keira war gespannt was der dunkle Lord von den Neuigkeiten halten würde. Am Rande von Hogsmeade konnte sie in der Ferne die Umrisse von Hogwarts sehen. Es war bereits über 4 Jahre her seid sie es zum letzten Mal betreten hatte. Doch dies würde sich bald ändern. Alles würde sich verändern! Und Hogwarts würde zu dem Ort werden an dem junge Hexen und Zauberer lernten sich dem Weltbild der Todesser anzupassen, egal ob freiwillig oder nicht. Bei diesem Gedanken lächelte Keira. Ihrer Zwillingsschwester würde das Hoffen schon noch vergehen.


	4. Gefährliche Überraschungen

4 Kapitel

„Möchtest du auch einen Tee?" Elena erblickte das freundliche Lächeln der jungen Aurorin deren Haare heute sehr blaßrosa waren. Irgendetwas schien Tonks zu bedrücken und Elena machte dies traurig. Sie konnte die fröhliche, tollpatschige Tonks sehr gut leiden und verbrachte gerne Zeit mit ihr. Doch in den letzen Tagen wirkte sie sehr unglücklich und Elena glaubte sich einen Reim darauf machen zu können. Doch sie wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Sie hatte selbst genug Probleme.

Dankbar nahm sie die Tasse entgegen. Sie fror zwar nicht doch sie war etwas durstig. Nebenbei bemerkte sie wie Tonks sich wieder entfernte und lehnte sich möglichst unbequem gegen die Mauer um nicht einzuschlafen. Sie hatte längst aufgehört zu zählen wie viele Stunden sie bereits damit verbrachte das Schloss zu bewachen. Nicht dass sie dabei eine große Hilfe wäre...immer wieder gingen ihr Moodys Worte durch den Kopf. Und als wollte dieser sie verhöhnen vernahm sie genau in diesem Moment seine Stimme.

„Wieso muss sie hier sein? Sie kann uns sowieso nicht helfen. Das ist Aufgabe der Auroren." Vermutlich wusste der Ex Auror genau dass sie ihn hören konnte, wahrscheinlich war auch genau dies seine Absicht. Elena hatte nie verstanden woher diese unbändige Abneigung gegen sie kam jedoch schien sie mit jedem Tag zu wachsen.

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Elenas Stimme als sie Tonks ungewöhnlich scharfe antwort hörte. „Du weißt genau wieso dumbledore möchte dass sie hier ist. Er glaubt dass die Todesser bald damit beginnen könnten das Schloss einzunehmen. Und er ist sich sicher dass Elena dabei eine große Rolle spielen könnte, immerhin ist ihre Schwester in den feindlichen Reihen."

Elena packte ihre Tasse fester, so fest dass ihre Hände schmerzten. Doch auch das konnte den inneren Schmerz kaum unterdrücken der sie durchströmte als sie an ihre Schwester dachte. Keira. Wieso nur hatten sie sich so voneinander entfernen können? Elena wusste nicht was genau Dumbledore von ihr erwartete aber sie war sich sicher dass sie Keira nicht angreifen konnte. Egal was schief zwischen ihnen gelaufen war, sie waren Zwillinge und noch immer hoffte Elena sich eines Tages mit ihr aussöhnen zu können.

Natürlich hatte Keira nicht auf ihren Brief reagiert. Das tat sie nie! Und doch gab Elena die Hoffnung nicht auf dass sie zumindestens ein wenig über ihre Worte nachdachte. Elena blickte in den Himmel und sie wusste dass auch Tonks in diesem Moment fast vollen Mond betrachtete und dass ihre Gedanken voller Sorge bei Remus waren der sich in den nächsten Tagen wieder verwandeln würde.

Sie langweilte sich ziemlich. Nach den ziemlich kläglichen Angriffen auf den Schulleiter war nichts bedeutendes mehr passiert abgesehen davon dass Dumbledore sich immer häufiger aus dem Schloss entfernte und viel Zeit mit Harry Potter verbrachte. Auch heute hatte er ihnen mitgeteilt dass er nicht im Schloss sein würde und ermahnte sie besonders gut aufzupassen. „Irgendetwas schien ihn sehr zu beunruighen", schoss es Elena durch den Kopf. Ganz so als würde er spüren dass heute etwas passieren würde.

Doch Dumbledore war jetzt schon mehrere Stunden unterwegs und bis jetzt war nichts auffälliges zu erkennen. Jetzt konnte es nicht mehr lange dauernd bis Elena endlich abgelöst werden würde. Sie gähnte ausgiebig. Es wurde wirklich Zeit dass sie ins Bett kam. Sie konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern wann sie das letze Mal zeit zum schlafen gefunden hatte. Elena versank in ihren Gedanken und bemerkte kaum wie die Zeit verging bis ein Schrei sie brutal in die Realität zurückholte.

Ihre Häarchen an den Armen stellten sich auf und plötzlich bemerkte sie dass sie Gänsehaut bekam. Als sie sich umsah wusste sie auch wieso. Das dunkle Mal stand über Hogwarts. Ihre schlimmste befürchtung war schließlich tatsächlich eingetreten. Irgendwie war es Todessern gelungen in das Schloss einzudringen.

Mit einem mal herrschte das reinste Chaos während sie ins Schloss stürzten um ihre Feinde irgendwie aufzuhalten. Elena zog ihren Zauberstab und versuchte sich einzureden dass sie keine Angst hatte. Doch das stimmte nicht! Sie war noch nicht lange im Orden und dies war definitiv ihr größter und vor allem gefährlichster Einsatz. Nun musste sie entgültig beweisen was sie auf dem Kasten hatte.

Komischerweise war noch alles ruigh als sie in die Eingangshalle traten. Die Schüler schienen noch seelenruigh zu schlafen und niemand hatte das schwarze Zeichen bemerkt. Hastig schritt Elena mit den anderen durch die Eingangshalle während sie nach ihren Feinden suchten. So fest wie sie konnte umfasste sie ihren Zauberstab um ihre Hände davon abzuhalten zu zittern. Das konnte sie gerade überhaupt nicht gebrauchen.

Schließlich hörte sie von oben ein wahnsinnig klingendes Lachen. Bellatrix! Niemand anderes hatte ein so krankes lachen. Elena zuckte innerlich zusammen bei dem Gedanken dass eine von Voldemorts treuesten Todesserin hier war. Doch sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Nun musste sie stark sein und so rannte sie hinter den anderen her um den Geräuschen zu folgen.

Doch sie kamen nicht weit. Bereits auf der ersten Treppe wurde Elena von einem Fluch aufgehalten der sie nur knapp verfehlte. Hastig warf sie sich zur Seite und krachte mit dem Ellbogen mit voller Wucht gegen das Geländer. Sie keuchte auf doch schaffte es trotzdem einen Fluch in die Richtung ihres Angreifers zu schicken. Inzwischen waren mehrere Todesser anwesend die mit aller macht versuchten sie dabei aufzuhalten nach oben zu gelangen.

Elena konnte auch einige Schüler erkennen die sich eifrig ins Getümmel warfen. Ein Mädchen mit langen roten Haaren kämpfte gerade gegen einen besonders hartnäckigen Todesser. „Das muss Ginny Weasley sein", überlegte Elena die ihr noch nicht persönlich begegnet war. Hastig eilte sie ihr zur Hilfe und durch ihre Ablenkung gelang es Ginny den Angreifer zu schocken. Kurz lächelte sie dem Mädchen zu bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Kampf richten musste.

Mehrere leblos wirkenden Gestalten lagen mittlerweile auf dem Boden. Elena konnte so schnell nicht erkennen ob sie bewusslos, geschockt oder Tod waren. Doch noch immer beunruighte sie die Tatsache wie die Todesser in das Schloss hatten eindringen können. Sie war unheimlich müde und es wurde immer mühsamer sich gegen ihre Angreifer zu wehren. Mehrfach wurde sie beinahe getroffen und konnte sich erst im letzen Moment aus der Schusslinie bringen.

„Elena pass auf!" Sie wirbelte herum und sah wie der grüne Lichtstrahl an ihr vorbei strich. Dankbar sah sie sich nach ihrem Retter um doch komischerweise war in der Nähe niemand von den anderen zu sehen. Ihr Blick ging leicht nach oben und auf dem Treppenabsatz sah sie Keira die mit kühlen Gesichtsausdruck auf sie herabblickte. Doch all der Hass in ihrem Gesicht konnte Elena nicht davon abhalten sie anzustrahlen. Denn nun wusste sie zu wem die Stimme gehört hatte. Keira hatte ihr soeben das Leben gerettet.


	5. Gewissenskonflikte

5 Kapitel

Einen Moment lang stand Keira bewegungslos dort und erwiderte kühl den dankbaren Blick ihrer Schwester. Ihre Augen trafen sich und Keira konnte sich gegen den Anflug von Wärme nicht wehren, der sie erfüllte, als sie in die selben grünen Augen blickte die auch sie selbst besaß. Unbewusst ballte sie die Hände zu Fäusten und im nächsten Moment wirbelte sie herum und ging mit raschen Schritten Richtung Ausgang.

Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte sie gesehen, wie Snape, Bellatrix und Draco durch die Einangshalle gegangen waren. Vermutlich war der Auftrag ausgeführt und sie mussten schnellstmöglich verschwinden. So hatte es der dunkle Lord angeordnet. Mit steifen Schritten folgte sie der Truppe, wobei sie langsamer vorankam, da sie einige Flüche abwehren musste. Bald befand sich sogar ein ziemlicher Abstand zwischen ihr und den anderen was sie ziemlich ärgerte.

Verbissen kämpfte sie sich den Weg frei, den Ordensmitglieder und auch dem Schulpersonal schien noch gar nicht aufgefallen zu sein, dass ihr Liebling tot war. Keira fühlte eine unglaubliche Genugtuung auch wenn sie etwas frustriert war, dass sie das Schauspiel nicht selbst mit angesehen hatte. Sie hatte den alten Mann schon in ihrer Schulzeit verabscheut! Ihn und seine erbärmliche Muggelfreundlichkeit. Nur eine der Fehlcharakterzüge die auch ihre verdammte Schwester besaß.

Unbewusst kämpfte sie heftiger während auch ihre Gedanken intensiver waren. Mit voller Wucht schleuderte sie eine junge Frau an die Wand, die für den Orden arbeitete und soweit Keira wusste Lilith Tomphson hieß. Nur zu gerne hätte sie sie sofort erledigt doch sie wollte nicht komplett den Anschluss verlieren. Hastig jedoch ohne zu rennen verließ sie das Schloss und schritt über die Ländereien von Hogwarts.

Sie war lange nicht mehr hier gewesen. Doch sie sehnte sich auch nicht nach ihrer Schulzeit. Die ganzen Regeln und Freundlichkeiten hatten sie schon früh angekotzt und sie war froh als sie in der sechsten Klasse bereits in den Kreis der späteren Todesser aufgenommen wurde. Sie alle wollten etwas größeres als eine normale Karriere. Sie alle wollten teilhaben an der Welt die der dunkle Lord für sie errichten würde.

Ihr Mund hatte sich zu einem kühlen Lächeln verzogen, doch es fiel ihr schwer ihre Wut zu verbergen als sie bemerkte, dass jemand versuchte sie aufzuhalten. Mit einem Ruck schoss sie herum und tötete ihren Gegner ohne ihn weiter zu beachten. Pech wenn man sich mit ihr anlegte! Nur kurz bemerkte sie den überraschten Gesichtsausdruck ihres Gegners, dann lief sie bereit weiter. Sie war froh wenn sie endlich die Macht für Sonderrechte hatte. Dieses ständige Herumlaufen weil man an bestimmten Orten nicht apparieren konnte kotze sie an. Doch das Wissen dass sich das Zweifellos bald ändern würde beruhigte sie. Sie stand hoch in der Gunst des dunklen Lords und würde sich so manche Gefälligkeit erlauben können.

Wutschnaubend drehte sie sich um als sie fühlte dass sie immer noch verfolgt wurde. „Avada Kedavra", schnaubte sie und richtete den Zauberstab auf ihren Gegner, den sie erst zu spät als ihre Schwester erkannte. Doch der Todesfluch verfehlte sie knapp da Elena sich zur Seite warf. Die Tatsache dass ihre Schwester sich auf so unverschämte weise in ihr Leben einmischte verstärkte ihre Wut nur noch. Als wären diese peinlichen Bettelbriefe nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen! Wann würde sie endlich begreifen dass sie längst verloren hatte?

„Keira." Die Zärtlichkeit in Elenas Stimme machte sie halb wahnsinnig und dieses mal fiel es ihr sehr schwer sich selbst zu kontrollieren und sich nicht wie ein kleines kind auf ihre Zwillingsschwester zu stürzen. „Hör auf mir zu folgen!", zischte sie ungehalten und spuckte angewidert vor Elena auf den Boden. Diese schien zusammenzuzucken. Was erwartete sie bitte? Nur weil Keira sie versehentlich gewarnt hatte, waren sie trotzdem noch Todfeinde und es war erbärmlich dass sie sie daran erinnern musste. „Es ist vorbei Elena. Der dunkle Lord wird siegen und er wird niemanden am leben lassen der sich gegen ihn stellt", höhnte sie und genoss die Überheblichkeit in ihrer Stimme.

Endlich verschwand der zärtliche Ausdruck im Gesicht ihrer Schwester, stattdessen schien sie jetzt eher traurig zu sein. „Warum?", fragte sie nur und sah sie mit ehrlicher Neugier an. „Warum hast du mir das Leben gerettet wenn du mich so sehr hasst?" Nur für wenige Sekunden und dennoch lange genug dass es auffiel, unterbrach Keira den kalten Blickkontakt mit Elena und sah zu Boden. Sie hatte in den letzten Minuten heftigst vermieden genau über diese Frage nachzudenken. Und sie hatte gehofft nicht so bald schon damit konfrontiert zu werden.

Doch Elena wartete auf eine Antwort und Keira war auf keinen Fall jemand der sich demütigen oder verunsichern ließ. Schon gar nicht von ihr! „Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte sie bissig. „Aber ich denke es war ein Fehler", fügte sie gleichmütig hinzu. „Wenn du weißt was gut für dich ist begegnest du mir lieber nicht noch einmal", stellte sie eisig klar. Sie war sich bewusst dass sich Elena nicht so leicht abspeisen lassen würde aber da sie es eilig hatte kam es überhaupt nicht in Frage dieses Gespräch noch in die Länge zu ziehen. Außerdem hielt sie es für ziemlich notwendig ihrer naiven Schwester noch eine Lektion zu erteilen.

Sie ließ ihre gesamte unterdrückte Wut in den Crutiatusfluch einfließen, den sie Elena entgegenschickte und lächelte befriedigt als diese sofort schreiend zu Boden ging. Ihre beiden Begleiter schienen eher hilflos zu sein als sie beschützen zu können. „Unfähiges Pack", dachte Keira grimmig, während sie dabei zusah wie Elena sich vor Schmerzen am Boden wandte. Sie fühlte so etwas wie Erleichterung als sie dabei keinerlei Mitgefühl empfand. Sie hatte schon Sorge gehabt dass sie Elena aus Zuneigung beschützt haben könnte. Aber anscheinend war es doch nur irgendein blöder Reflex gewesen. Inzwischen war niemand mehr von ihren Leuten zu sehen. Nun musste sie sich aber wirklich sputen!

Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs beendete sie den Fluch und sah hasserfüllt auf ihre Schwester. „Lass dir das eine Lehre sein", spie sie zur Warnung aus und trat näher an Elenas zusammengekauerten Körper. Sie sah echt elend aus wie sie da im Dreck lag. „Nichts als eine peinliche, wertlose Kreatur", ging es Keira boshaft durch den Kopf. Schließlich hatte sie das Gefühl es keine Sekunde länger ertragen zu können Elena anzusehen und wandte sich komplett von ihr ab. Die anderen waren schlau genug sie nicht aufzuhalten während sie endlich Richtung Grenze ging und dann hastig zu dem Versteck ihres Meisters apparierte.

Ein lautes Zischen kündigte die Anlage an die der dunkle Lord gegen mögliche Eindringlinge aktiviert hatte doch das hochhalten des dunklen Mals genügte damit Keira passieren konnte. Sie betrat das Gebäude und schritt in den Salon wo sie die Stimmen der anderen vernehmen konnte. Der dunkle Lord regristrierte mit leerem Gesichtsausdruck ihr eintreten und mit einem mal war ihr mulmig zumute. Je nachdem in welcher Laune er gerade war war zuspätkommen ein Fehler den man mit seinem Leben bezahlte.

Doch der dunkle Lord wandte sich wieder an Snape und fuhr fort als sei nichts gewesen. „Du hast den Auftrag erfolgreich erfüllt Severus", sagte ihr kühl grinsend und man konnte ihm anmerken dass er zufrieden mit seinem treuen Diener war. Der Blick allerdings mit dem er Draco strafte ließ sogar Keira frösteln und sie war dankbar dass sie in diesem Augenblick nicht in seiner Haut steckte. Sie war sich sicher dass der junge Malfoy sein Versagen noch schwer bereuen würde.


	6. Dumbledores Beerdigung

Diese Hitze machte sie fast wahnsinnig. Dabei waren es nicht einmal die Temperaturen, die Elena zu schaffen machte, sondern die Hitze die sie selbst ausstrahlte. Nach dem Crutiatusfluch ihrer Schwester musste ihr Immunsystem sehr geschwächt gewesen sein, denn sie hatte sich noch nicht vollständig davon erholt und sie glühte vor Fieber. Die letzten Tage hatte sie im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts verbracht, da man sie hier besser behandeln konnte als im Hauptquartier des Phönixorden.

Doch heute war die Beerdigung Dumbledores und Elena hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen dabei zu sein und wenn sie sich noch so schlecht fühlte. Albus Dumbledore war für sie ein großes Vorbild gewesen, ein Mensch der es geschafft hatte viele Dinge zu bewegen. Elena wusste dass er ein großes Loch hinterlassen würde, welches sobald niemand wieder füllen konnte.

Sie saß ziemlich am Rand der aufgestellten Stühle, da sie nicht so viele anstecken wollte. Doch nun fühlte sie sich etwas verlassen und einsam und betrachtete mit müdem Blick, die sonst noch anwesenden Gäste. Am meisten ärgerte sie sich über die angeblich „wichtigen" Leute, aus dem Ministerium, die sich nicht einmal die Mühe machten eine betroffene Miene aufzusetzen. Ihr wurde übel als sie sogar Umbridge in der ersten Reihe sitzen sah.

Einen kurzen Moment überlegte sie einfach wieder hineinzugehen, sich wieder hinzulegen und sich einfach ihre eigene, würdige Beerdigung vorzustellen. Nachdem Snape sich als grauenhafter Verräter entpuppt hatte, schien hier sowieso nichts mehr richtig zu funktionieren. Doch ihr selbst machte eher das gegensätzliche Verhalten Keiras zu schaffen. Sie hatte nach der Rettungsaktion nicht mit einem Crutiatusfluch gerechnet und noch immer schoss die Entäuschung in ihr hoch, wenn sie an das misslungene Gespräch dachte.

Nur für ein paar Minuten hatte sie einen Hoffnungsschimmer verspürt, dass doch noch alles so werden könnte wie früher und dass ihr Glaube an Keira, doch nicht umsonst gewesen war. Doch inzwischen musste sie zugeben, dass sie vermutlich selbst etwas vormachte. Sie wollte einfach nicht wahrhaben, dass sie sich so in Keira geirrt hatte. Ihre Überlegungen wieder hineinzugehen wurden dadurch gestoppt, dass eine junge Frau auf Elena zukam und sich neben sie setze. Abwehrend hob sie die Hände und murmelte etwas von wegen Ansteckungsgefahr, doch die braunhaarige schien das nicht abzuschrecken.

Elena konnte nicht anders als sie bewundernd anzuschauen. Sie hatte braune, lange Haare die sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte und ihre Augen leuchteten in einem so klaren grün, wie sie es noch bei keinem anderen gesehen hatte. „Ich bin Aileen", stellte die Fremde sie vor. „Elena", erwiderte sie kurz und ließ bewusst ebenfalls den Nachnamen weg. In diesen Zeiten konnte man sich nie sicher sein, wem man vertrauen konnte.

Sie verstummten als die Beerdigung begann und als die scheußlich, eingeübt klingende Rede endlich verstummt war, atmete Elena erleichtert auf. Sie hatte selten etwas gehört was weniger auf den Schulleiter gepasst hätte. Als das Grab verschlossen wurde und Fakes der Phönix mit einem Klageschrei in den Himmel stieg, gab es nicht viele die nicht weinten. Und auch Elena liefen stumm die Tränen über die Wangen.

Aileen hingegen weinte nicht auch wenn sie die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte und betroffen auf das Grab schaute. „Er wird mir sehr fehlen", murmelte sie schließlich und blickte Elena an. Diese wunderte sich immer noch in welcher Beziehung die junge Frau zu dem ehemaligen Schulleiter stand. Eigentlich sah Aileen nicht viel älter aus als sie selbst und es wunderte sie etwas, dass sie sich nie zuvor begegnet waren.

Aileen schien ihre verwunderten Blicke zu spüren, denn schließlich antwortete sie ohne dass Elena überhaupt fragen musste. „Ich habe viel im Ausland gearbeitet. Auch Voldemort hat Beziehungen im Ausland und Albus hielt es für unklug, dies nicht ein bisschen im Blick zu behalten. Oft war Dumbledore mein einziger Bezug zu meinem Zuhause..." Sie brach mitten im Satz ab und blickte mit traurigen Ausdruck erneut zum Grabmal. Die Beerdigung war zu ende und die ersten Leute machten sich bereits auf den Heimweg.

„Das tut mir leid. Es muss sehr hart für dich sein", sagte Elena mitfühlend die inzwischen begriff, dass Aileen und Dumbledore sich ziemlich nahe gestanden hatten. Zu gerne hätte sie ihren Nachnamen erfahren, doch sie wagte es nicht danach zu fragen. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie noch da saßen und einfach ihren Gedanken nachhingen, doch irgendwann stand Aileen plötzlich auf und war kurze Zeit später verschwunden. Elena sah ihr verwundert nach doch dann beschloss sie, dass es auch für sie höchste Zeit war reinzugehen. Es war frisch geworden und Elena wollte ihre Krankheit nicht noch schlimmer machen.

Als Elena das nächste mal aufwachte ging es ihr bereits sehr viel besser. Da Madam Pomfrey nirgendwo zu sehen war und Elena das Gefühl hatte, dass sie ziemlich lange gelegen hatte, schlüpfte die rothaarige leise aus dem Krankenflügel. Es war ungewöhnlich ruhig in den Korridoren, doch nach kurzem Überlegen fiel Elena ein, dass die Schüler bereits kurz nach Dumbledores Beerdigung abgereist waren. Sie zitterte etwas bei dem Gedanken was die Schule wohl nächstes Schuljahr zu erwarten hätte.

Momentan hatte Minerva die Leitung übernommen aber so schlecht wie die Chancsen momentan standen, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Todesser das Ministerium und so auch Hogwarts einnahmen. Elena stützte den Kopf in ihrem Händen und ein Schwächegefühl, welches dieses mal nichts mit ihrer Krankheit zu tun hatte überfiel sie. So lange hatte der Orden gekämpft und nun waren sie auf dem besten Wege zu verlieren.

Unbewusst lenkten ihre Schritte sie zu Minervas Büro, doch als sie daraus Stimmen hören konnte, blieb sie stehen und kämpfte mit ihrem Gewissen. Sie war es leid andauernd außen vorgelassen zu werden, nur weil sie noch jung war und Moody sie nicht ausstehen konnte. Leise schlich sie sich näher an die Tür und stellte erfreut fest, dass das Gespräch nicht gegens abhören geschützt war. „Eigentlich töricht wenn man bedenkt dass vor wenigen Stunden Todesser ins schloss eingedrungen sind, dachte Elena doch im Grunde war sie froh um diese Schlamperei.

„Wir können Hogwarts auf keinen Fall halten, wenn „Ihr-wisst-schon-wer" das Ministerium einnimmt. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis Scrimjour gebrochen wird und danach stehen der Schule schlimme Zeiten bevor", sagte Professor McGonagall mit matter Stimme. „Ich bin gespannt wen er als Schulleiter einsetzt, vermutlich Snape", fauchte Professor Sprout, so giftig wie man es selten von der friedliebenden Frau hörte.

„Der Gedanke unschuldige Kinder dem dunklen Lord zu überlassen ist einfach nur schrecklich", hörte Elena, Professor Flittwick mit quiekender Stimme sagen. „Ich werde hier bleiben und die Schüler so gut es geht beschützen denn so hätte Albus es gewollt", verkündete Minerva und Elena empfand große Bewunderung für die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor.

Nur nebenbei nahm Elena wahr wie Pomona und Filius ebenfalls zustimmten die Schüler mit all ihren Möglichkeiten zu beschützen. Zwischen all den Bekundungen kam sie sich etwas verloren vor. Wo war ihr Platz in diesem Krieg? Was konnte sie dazu beitragen um den bösesten Zauberer aller Zeiten Einhalt zu gebieten? Und wieder einmal kam Elena sich schrecklich klein und unbedeutend vor.


	7. Versammlung

7 Kapitel

Keira bürstete ihr rabenschwarzes Haar, während sie durch das Fenster über das weite Gelände von Malfoy Manor schaute. Sie hasste es hier zu sein. Die Malfoys waren ihr schon immer viel zu überheblich und feige gewesen und sie ertrug es kaum mit diesem Abschaum in einem Haus zu wohnen. Doch der dunkle Lord wollte sie in seiner Nähe wissen und ihre gute Laune kehrte zurück, wenn sie daran dachte, wie hoch sie in der Gunst ihres Meisters stand.

In wenigen Minuten würde im Saloon eine Versammlung stattfinden und Keira war sehr gespannt welche Pläne der dunkle Lord verkünden würde. Gerüchteweise hatte sie gehört, dass inzwischen auch das Ministerium so gut wie in ihrer Gewalt stand. Nicht mehr lange und sie würden die Kontrolle über die gesamte Zaubererwelt übernehmen. Sie grinste bei diesem erfreulichen Gedanken.

Mit geübten Handgriffen band sie ihr Haar zu einem Zopf zusammen und bewunderte kurz ihr blasses Hautbild. Es ließ sie ihrer Meinung nach bedrohlicher wirken, außerdem hielt sie nicht viel von stark angemalten Gesichtern. Sie war eine Todesserin und kein Clown. Als sie unten die ersten Stimmen hören konnte, verließ sie rasch ihr Zimmer und verschloss die Tür mit einem Fluch, der jeden Eindringlich das weite suchen lassen würde.

Mit raschen Schritten betrat sie den Saloon und begrüßte mit einem knappen Kopfnicken, Malfoy Senior der sich alle mühe zu geben schien nicht komplett in Panik auszubrechen. „So ein Schwächling", ging es der Schwarzhaarigen durch den Kopf. Gelassen nahm Keira ihren Platz auf der linken Seite neben dem Stuhl ihres Meisters ein und ihre Lippen zuckten amüsiert, als sie Bellatrix eifersüchtiges Gesicht bemerkte. Seid sie im Ministerium, vor einigen Monaten versagt hatte, stand sie nicht mehr ganz so hoch in der Gunst des dunklen Lords.

Nach und nach trafen auch die anderen Todesser ein und setzten sich auf ihre ihnen zugewiesenen Plätze. Ein Schaudern ging durch die Reihen als schließlich der dunkle Lord persönlich eintrat. „Wir haben einiges zu besprechen", begann er ohne unnötiges drumherumgerede. „Dank einigen neuen Gesichtern..." Er deutete auf Pius Ticknese, der schon länger im Ministerium arbeitete und Informationen an den dunklen Lord weitergab. „ist es uns erfolgreich gelungen ins Ministerium einzudringen."

Anerkennendes Gemurmel ging durch die Reihe und die Unruhe verstärkte sich noch, als sich die Tür öffnete und Snape und Yaxley eintraten. Keira zischte verärgert über ihre Unpünktlichkeit, doch ihr Meister hob die Hand und es trat augenblicklich Ruhe ein. „Ihr kommt spät", stellte der dunkle Lord fest, doch der Zorn mit dem Keira eigentlich gerechnet hatte blieb aus. Yaxley und Snape setzen sich und sofort richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit des dunklen Lords auf seine rechte Seite, wo Severus Snape platz genommen hatte.

Argwöhnisch beobachtete Keira den Zaubertrankmeister, während dieser neue Informationen aus dem Orden preis gab. Keiras Lippen verzogen sich zu einer harten Linie als sie hörte, dass der Orden alles mögliche tat um zu verhindern, dass ihnen Potter in die Hände fiel. Sie überlegte welche Rolle ihre Schwester in dieser Situation wohl spielen mochte.

Hastig verbot sich Keira jeden weiteren Gedanken an Elena und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Gespräch zu. „Sie werden aus der Deckung kommen müssen, sobald Potters Schutz endet. Das kann nur ein Vorteil für uns sein", sagte Snape gerade. Keira begann sich darüber zu ärgern welche Aufmerksamkeit Snape zuteil wurde. Sie war vor allem misstrauisch was ihn anbelangte und verstand nicht womit er das Vertrauen des dunklen Lords verdiente.

Die Versammlung begann Keira zu langweilen und sie war froh als ihr Meister sich endlich von Snape abwandte und sich stattdessen der Muggelkundelehrerin zu wandte, die an der decke hing und von Wurmschwanz mehr oder weniger erfolgreich ruhig gestellt wurde. „Igrendwann stirbt Wurmschwanz noch an seiner eigenen Blödheit", schoss es der schwarzhaarigen durch den Kopf. Keira warf Burbage einen höhnischen Blick zu. Sie selbst hatte die offensichtliche Muggelfreundin gefangen genommen, nachdem ein paar unfähige Todesser an der Aufgabe gescheitert waren. Manchmal hatte sie es wirklich mit Idioten zu tun.

Keira fand es fast schade als der dunkle Lord sie schließlich selbst erledigte und sie dann Nagini zum Abendessen anbot. Sie selbst hätte gerne noch ein wenig mit ihrer Beute gespielt. Es war schon einige Tage her seid sie das letzte mal die Möglichkeit hatte jemanden richtig schön zu quälen. Sie unterdrückte den Gedanken dass es ihre Schwester gewesen war, die als letztes unter ihrem Crutiatusfluch zu leiden hatte.

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Keiras Lippen aus als der dunkle Lord sich Malfoy zuwandte und ihm kurzerhand den Zauberstab abnahm. Noch tiefer konnte er wirklich nicht sinken! Auch der Rest der Familie schien sich in der Anwesenheit des dunklen Lords nicht wohlzufühlen. Doch das waren sie selber Schuld! Man tat eben nicht gut daran es sich mit dem mächtigsten Zauberer zu verscherzen.

Endlich löste sich die Versammlung auf und Keira war schon fast an der Tür, als der dunkle Lord sie zurückhielt. Mit neutralem Gesichtsausdruck wandte sie sich an ihren Meister und fragte etwas was sie schon länger beschäftigte. „Werde ich an der Jagd auf Potter teilnehmen?" Automatisch richtete sie sich auf und sah ihren Meister mit festem Blick an.

Umso überraschter war sie als der dunkle Lord verneinte. Natürlich hatte sie damit gerechnet bei einer solch wichtigen Angelegenheit dabei zu sein. „Für dich habe ich eine andere Aufgabe", stellte der dunkle Lord mit kühler Stimme fest. „Einige meiner Späher berichteten mir von der plötzlichen Ankunft einer Frau die gefährlich für uns werden könnte." „Gefährlich?", spie Keira verächtlich aus. Wer sollte es schon gegen die Macht ihres Meisters aufnehmen können?

„Laut Berichten stand sie in enger Verbindung mit dem alten Narr Dumbledore", sagte er und bei dem Namen des alten Schulleiters verdunkelte sich sein Blick automatisch. „Wir sollten sie im Auge behalten um unerfreuliche Überraschungen verhindern zu können", fuhr der dunkle Lord mit kalter Stimme fort. Vermutlich erinnerte er sich an zurückliegende Niederlagen gegen Dumbledore.

Keira strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und nickte steif. Auch wenn sie sich schönere Aufgaben vorstellen konnte, fühlte sie sich doch über das Vertrauen geehrt welches der dunkle Lord ihr entgegen brachte. Sie würde ihn auf keinen Fall enttäuschen! „Ihr könnt euch auf mich verlassen Meister", versprach sie mit fester Stimme.


	8. Eine Hochzeit mit Komplikationen

Huhu ^^ Da bin ich wieder. Ich weiß es hat ewig gedauert, es tut mir leid. Absofort wird schneller hochgeladen, die FF ist inzwischen nämlich beendet

Kapitel 8

Elena hatte sich an eine dicke Eiche gelehnt und dachte nach. Ihr war einfach nicht nach feiern, außerdem bezweifelte sie sowieso, dass sie jemand auf der Hochzeit vermissen würde. Sie hatte sowieso dass Gefühl nur aus Höflichkeit eingeladen worden zu sein. Weil sie eben keine andere Bleibe hatte und so Mollys Angebot im Fuchsbau zu wohnen, hatte annehmen müssen. Sie hatte lange im Grimmauldplace gewohnt seid ihre Familie sie verstoßen hatte, doch jetzt hatten sie das Hauptquartier aufgeben müssen. So vieles hatte sich verändert und Elena wusste noch weniger als zuvor wo eigentlich ihr Platz war.

Sie spielte an einem Stock herum während sie nicht einmal bemerkte dass sie ihre Lippen blutig kaute. Weiter hinten konnte sie den als Barny Weasley verkleideten Harry sehen, der neben einer uralten Dame stand. Sie hatte kein Verlangen zu den anderen zu gehen. Wer war sie denn schon? Nicht einmal an der Befreiung Harrys hatte sie teilnehmen dürfen. „Du bist zu jung!", hatte Moody gesagt und jetzt war er tot. Soviel zum Thema dass Alter eine Rolle spielen würde. Elena hatte es nicht richtig geschafft um den Ex Auror zu trauern und ein bisschen schämte sie sich dafür. Doch noch immer hatte sie das Gefühl keine große Rolle für den Orden zu spielen.

Natürlich war sie froh dass Harry unversehrt aus seinem Muggelzuhause entkommen war, die Erzählung, darüber dass Voldemort inzwischen fliegen konnte, war auch ziemlich beunruhigend. Doch Elena hatte das Gefühl dass sie nicht einmal die Chance hatte sich im Orden zu beweisen. Der einzige der sie wirklich geschätzt hatte war nicht mehr – Dumbledore. Seid der Schulleiter nicht mehr da war fühlte sie sich einsamer als zuvor.

Niemand wusste genau was eigentlich zu tun war. Voldemort war kurz davor das Ministerium einzunehmen, laut Gerüchten wollte der Auserwählte sowieso nicht mehr lange im Fuchsbau bleiben, erzählte aber niemandem was er genau plante. Elena langweilte sich und zeitweise überlegte sie schon sich einfach irgendwo einen Job zu besorgen und sich eine eigene Bleibe zu suchen. Sie hatte für eine gute Sache kämpfen wollen, doch inzwischen kamen ihr Zweifel ob sie das überhaupt konnte.

Während Elena in Gedanken versunken war, verdunkelte sich der Himmel und die Paare fanden sich zusammen um zu tanzen. Doch Elena hatte keine Lust zu ihnen zu gehen. Sie gehörte nicht zu ihrer Familie. Im Grunde hatte sie überhaupt keine Familie mehr. Sie ärgerte sich, dass sie ihre Gedanken wieder auf Keira gelenkt hatte aber ihre Sehnsucht nach ihr nahm nicht ab, egal was Keira ihr angetan hatte.

Der Abend versprach friedlich zu enden bis mit einem Mal alles außer Kontrolle geriet. Ein Elena sehr bekannter Patronus erschien und alle Anwesenden schienen zu erstarren und warteten auf die Botschaft. Es lag irgendwie in der Luft, dass es nichts angenehmes sein würde. „Das Ministerium ist eingenommen – Scrimjour ist Tod – Todesser sind auf dem Weg – flieht." Es war nicht viel was die Leuchtgestalt sagte doch es reichte um die Menge in Panik zu versetzen. Angehörige suchten einander, Stühle wurden umgestoßen und Krüge achtlos in die Ecke geworfen.

Elena stand immer noch an ihrem Platz an der Eiche und beobachtete unruhig die Situation. Ihr Zauberstab war kampfbereit gezogen, doch sie dachte gar nicht darin abzuhauen. Wohin auch? Sie hatte kein zuhause an dem sie Schutz suchen konnte. Ihre Gedanken wurden zunehmend bedrohlicher und auch ihr Körper spannte sich an. Es war nicht der erste Kampf für sie und doch, war sie jedes mal wieder nervös wie beim ersten Mal.

Schließlich apparierten die Todesser, die meisten Gäste waren schon disappariert. In der Aufregung hatte Elena nicht erkennen können, ob es Harry und seinen Freunden gelungen war zu fliehen. Sie wünschte es ihm. Nun lag sein Schicksal wohl nicht länger in den Händen des Ordens. Der Junge musste seinen Weg selbst finden. Einen kurzen Augenblick dachte Elena doch daran zu disapparieren. Kingsleys Patronus hatte dazu geraten, doch wer konnte schon wissen was das beste für sie war?

Sie hatte kaum zu Ende gedacht als sie plötzlich von allen Seiten umzingelt war. Sie stieß einen kurzen Schrei aus. Die Todesser waren so plötzlich erschienen dass sie keine Zeit hatte zu reagieren. Sie schoss einen Schockzauber auf den vor ihr stehenden Todesser, doch sie spürte wie ihre Arme nach hinten gerissen wurden und eine Hand sich fest in ihre langen Haare grub. Elena begann in Panik zu geraten und strampelte um sich. Was wollten sie nur von ihr?

Sie spürte wie sie zu Boden gerissen wurde und ihre Knie sich aufschürften. Elena versuchte sich freizukämpfen, doch sie wusste dass sie kaum eine Chance hatte. Wieso hatte sie auch so weit abseits gestanden? Niemand konnte ihr zu Hilfe eilen, sie war sich nicht einmal sicher ob überhaupt jemand sah was hier geschah. Sie bemerkte wie ihre Seiten aneinander gepresst wurden und kurze Zeit später als ihr übel wurde, verstand Elena dass die Todesser mit ihr appariert waren. Irgendetwas schlug mit voller Wucht gegen ihren Kopf und kurze Zeit später versank die Welt in Schwärze.

Als sie aufwachte war sie zunächst verwirrt warum ihr Kopf höllisch schmerzte. Dann fiel ihr wieder ein dass man sie entführt hatte. Entführt! So oft hatte sie dieses Wort gehört und jetzt musste sie es selbst miterleben. Elenas zweiter Gedanke war, dass sie für eine Gefangene ziemlich bequem lag. Sie öffnete die Augen und setze sich vorsichtig auf. Anscheinend war sie zum Glück nicht weiter verletzt worden. Sie lag auf einem ziemlich großen Bett und ein Blick an ihr herunter reichte um festzustellen, dass sie nicht mal mehr das beim Kampf zerrissene Kleid trug, welches sie bei der Hochzeit angehabt hatte.

Stattdessen trug sie ein knapp geschnittenes Kleid in rabenschwarz. Verwundert sah sie sich in dem Zimmer um, welches recht groß war und vor allem dunkel erschien. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster verriet ihr dass es sich nicht lohnte diesen Fluchtweg in Betracht zu ziehen. Sie schien in einem Turm, eines ziemlich großen Gebäudes untergebracht zu sein. Elena war nicht wirklich verwundert als sie feststellte dass die Tür abgeschlossen war, trotzdem hatte sie sich ihren Aufenthalt irgendwie unangenehmer festgestellt.

Auf dem Tisch stand sogar eine Flasche Wasser und ein paar Sandwichs bereit. Elena würde wohl darauf hoffen müssen, dass sie nicht vergiftet waren, wenn sie nicht verhungern wollte. Neugierig nahm sie den großen Spiegel in Betracht der an der Wand kam. Irgendetwas in diesem Zimmer kam ihr bekannt vor. Und das nicht einmal unbedingt auf eine unangenehme Art und Weise. Der leichte Geruch der in der Luft lag bestätigte ihren Verdacht. Sie war in Keiras Zimmer untergebracht.

Elena hatte gar nicht gewusst dass sie zurzeit nicht zuhause wohnte und es beunruhigte sie irgendwie. Wo war sie hier? Und wieso hatte Keira sie in ihrem Zimmer eingesperrt? Fragen tummelten sich in Elenas Kopf, doch sie wusste dass sie sie alleine wohl kaum beantworten konnte. Wohl oder übel musste sie warten bis jemand die Freundlichkeit besaß sie aufzuklären was genau man von ihr wollte. Und wie sie die Todesser kannte würde das nicht ganz so angenehm werden.

Ohne das sie es verhindern konnte lief ihr die erste Träne über die Wange. Sie fühlte sich einsam. Ob überhaupt jemand aus dem Orden bemerken würde dass sie fehlte? Sie glaubte nicht daran. Ohne etwas zu essen ließ sie sich wieder auf das Bett fallen. Vielleicht ließ sich die Zeit leichter ertragen wenn sie noch etwas schlief.


	9. Von Hass benebelt

9 Kapitel

Mit leerem Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete Keira ihre Schwester, die immer noch zusammengerollt auf Keiras Bett lag. Doch hinter ihrer kühlen Maske brodelten die Gefühle und Keira wollte sich nicht eingestehen, dass die Sorge den Hass überwog. Sie war eine Todesserin sie durfte nicht so fühlen. Schon allein die Tatsache dass Elena hier oben untergebracht worden war, dürfte den anderen Todessern verdächtig vorkommen. Keira wusste selbst nicht genau warum sie den Gedanken so verabscheute Elena nach unten in den Verließe zu bringen.

Keira zog ihren Zauberstab. Sie war nicht hergekommen um über ihre Gefühle nachzudenken. Jetzt galt es die Informationen zu beschaffen, egal auf welchem Weg. Mit einem unsanften Luftstoß in die Seite weckte Keira ihre Schwester, die sie erschrocken und noch verschlafen musterte. „Elena", meinte sie kühl zur Begrüßung und nichts an ihrer Stimme ließ auf ihre positiven Gedanken, noch vor einigen Sekunden schließen. Elenas ängstliches „Was wollt ihr von mir?", ließ Keira höhnisch lächeln. Konnte sie sich denn nicht denken was sie wissen wollten? Abwesend ließ sie ihren Zauberstab durch die Finger rollen und betrachtete ihre Schwester weiterhin aufmerksam. „Vielleicht hat dein Hirn etwas gelitten während du so ewig geschlafen hast", höhnte Keira und sah amüsiert wie Elena unter ihren Worten zusammenzuckte.

„Aber ich helfe dir gern etwas auf die Sprünge", fuhr die Todesserin tonlos fort. „Die Frau auf Dumbledores Beerdigung. Wer ist sie?", zischte sie, begierig die Information zu erhalten. Elena schwieg kurz und musterte ihre Schwester aufmerksam. „Ich weiß nicht wer sie ist", meinte sie dann. Keira schnaubte vor Verärgerung. Sie ließ sich nicht gerne zum Narren halten und ein Spion hatte sie mit der Frau zusammen sitzen sehen.

Sie hatte Elena die Chance gegeben ihr freiwillig zu sagen was sie wissen wollte aber wenn sie es lieber auf die grobe Art wollte, dann sollte sie es so haben. „Crucio", zischte sie gefühllos und Sekunden später war die Luft erfüllt von Elenas schreien. Doch schon bald beendete die Todesserin wütend den Fluch. Sie hatte bemerkt dass er nicht so stark war wie sonst und es fuchste sie gewaltig. „Was hat sie vor? Ist sie mit Dumbledore verwandt? Will sie seinen Platz einnehmen? Jetzt rede endlich Elena, wenn du weißt was gut für dich ist", fauchte Keira ungehalten und hielt den Zauberstab weiterhin auf ihre Schwester gerichtet.

Stundenlang hatte Keira damit verbracht die geheimnisvolle Frau zu finden, die sie für ihren Meister im Auge behalten sollte. Doch es schien so als sei sie einfach wieder spurlos verschwunden! Keiras Laune war mit jedem Tag übler geworden, denn sie hasste es wie die Pest zu versagen! Sie wollte ihrem Meister nicht gestehen müssen, dass sie ihre Aufgabe nicht erfüllen konnte und so war sie auf die Idee gekommen ihre Schwester zu entführen. Sie musste etwas wissen, wieso sonst sollte sie sich auf der Beerdigung mit ihr unterhalten haben?

Mit nun mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck fixierte Keira, Elena. Ihre eh schon angeschlagene Geduld war am Ende. Wenn Elena jetzt nicht freiwillig sprach würde sie es bereuen! Und wenn der bescheuerte Crutiatusfluch nicht stark genug war, dann würde ihr schon noch etwas anderes einfallen! Elena schien unter dem wütenden Blick ihrer Schwester weiter zusammenzusinken und es dauerte fast zu lange, bevor sie endlich wieder Antwort gab. „Ich habe keine Ahnung Keira. Wir haben nur über das Wetter gesprochen."

Keira wusste sofort dass sie log. Ihrer Schwester hatte man schon immer ansehen können, wann sie nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Doch jetzt hatte sie definitiv die falsche Antwort gegeben! Keira schrie auf vor Wut, mit ihrem Zauberstab schleuderte sie Elena aus ihrem Bett und die rothaarige fiel hart zu Boden, wo sie für den Moment reglos liegen blieb. Doch Keira empfand kein Mitleid. Die Wut hatte sie überrannt und sie war so voller Hass, dass sie Elena ohne Probleme hätte töten können. Nur leider würde ihr dies die nötigen Informationen auch nicht einbringen.

„Wer nicht hören will muss fühlen", sagte sie bedrohlich und erneut flog Elenas Körper durch die Luft und wurde unsanft gegen die Tür geschleudert die Keira kurze zeit später öffnete. Wutentbrannt stampfte sie die Treppe herunter, wobei sie sie Elena ab und an absichtlich gegen die Stufen knallen ließ. „Aus dem Weg!", fauchte sie Narzissa Malfoy an die bei dem Krach aus ihrem Zimmer gestürzt kam und Keira fragend ansah. Keira ignorierte sie gekonnt und nahm den Weg den sie Elena vor wenigen Minuten noch hatte ersparen wollen. Doch die Wut überrannte alles und Keira war bereit alles zu tun um die Informationen zu bekommen.

Sie warf Elena mit voller Wucht die Kellertreppe herunter und war nicht wirklich verwundert als Elena bewusstlos geworden war als sie mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand schlug. „Upps", höhnte Keira spöttisch und ein gemeines Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Es war nichts mehr zu spüren von der Zuneigung, die sie noch vor ein paar Minuten verspürt hatte. Sie ließ Elena auf den kalten Steinboden des erstbesten Verließ sinken und verschwand dann hastig aus dem Kerker. Wenn sie so weiter machte würde sie Elena tatsächlich noch umbringen, bevor sie das hatte was sie von ihr wollte.

„Was sollte das Keira?", fragte Lucius als sie wieder hochgekommen war. Der Todesser war neben seine Frau getreten und musste Keira recht verärgert. „Erst weigerst du dich die Gefangene in den Kerkern unterzubringen und jetzt schleifst du sie nach unten? Hast du wenigstens die benötigten Informationen erhalten oder hast du versagt?", fragte er mit kühler und leicht höhnischer Stimme. Innerhalb zwei Schritte war Keira vorgesprungen und hielt dem Malfoy bedrohlich den Zauberstab mitten ins Gesicht. „Sag du mir nichts von versagen Malfoy", zischte sie verachtend. „Wenigstens habe ich meinen Zauberstab behalten dürfen. Also stellt sich wohl kaum die Frage WER hier versagt hat." Mit einem letzten warnenden Blick wandte sie sich von ihm ab und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer.

Aufgekratzt lief sie auf und ab und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Ihre schwarzen Haare wehten leicht im Wind der durch das offene Fenster kam. Sie würde nicht versagen! Der dunkle Lord würde sich auf sie verlassen können. Sie würde schon noch herausfinden was die junge Frau mit Dumbledore zu tun hatte. Egal ob mit oder ohne Elenas Hilfe. Keira legte ihren schwarzen Umhang ab den sie hauptsächlich getragen hatte, um ihre Schwester einzuschüchtern und kramte in ihrem Schrank nach bequemeren Klamotten. Auch diese waren natürlich schwarz. Keira hasste Farbenfrohe Kleidung.

Ein Blick in den Spiegel verriet ihr dass ihre Haut immer noch perfekt blass war. Keira ging extra selten in die Sonne und wenn, achtete sie darauf dass ihr Gesicht verdeckt wurde. Ein kühles Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht, dann schnappte sie sich ihre Sachen und verschwand im Bad um zu duschen. Um Elena würde sie sich erst morgen wieder kümmern.


End file.
